Mission réussite
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Le résultat était sans appel. Pas une nuance, une subtilité, un détail dans ce paysage ne venant induire un doute. La mission était une réussite. Une horrible et effroyable réussite. Os. Personnage de Mha et Vigilante


**Hey ! Hey ! Hey !**

 **Nous voilà pour un nouvel Os. Celui-ci est en réalité, assez vieux. Il date de ma toute première Word War (donc oui, ça date, croyez moi). Sincèrement, je ne sais pas du tout d'où mais venue l'idée. Je voulais juste faire un Os avec Midoriya et Koichi. Et ça a donné ça ... bien drama, j'avoue. Maiiiiis j'aime bien aborder ce genre de sujet.**

 **Donc pour information : Pas de couple, sujet assez violant aborder, descriptions (rarement) assez crus. Personnages de My Hero Academia (Izuku Midoriya) et de Vigilante (Koichi Haimawari et Knuckel Duster )**

 **Bref, je disgrâce ! Je me tais et vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

La mission était une réussite.

Le résultat était sans appel. Pas une nuance, une subtilité, un détail dans ce paysage ne venant induire un doute. Une possibilité de changer la donne ou tout simplement de recommencer. Les choses étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche. Un constat sans appel. Il entendait encore vaguement les bribes d'une voix résonner dans son oreillette. Surement celle de son chef d'équipe cherchant à le rejoindre. Il sentit vaguement un de ses coéquipiers improvisés bouger. Enfin, il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils l'étaient. Avoir le même objectif suffisait-il à se considérer comme tel ? Qu'importe, en cet instant, il n'en avait rien à faire. Lorsqu'il passa devant lui, le jeune apprenti héro reconnu l'homme aux méthodes et à la morale douteuse qui se prénommait Knuckel Duster. L'être à la carrure imposante l'ignora et s'avança vers l'objectif de sa mission. Vers la _réussite_ de la mission. Parce que la mission était belle est bien réussit. L'objectif avait été de sauver les otages. Et ce fut le cas, ils réussirent à sauver tous les otages. Les trente fonctionnaires prisonniers dans cet immeuble. Lui, son équipe et ce duo d'héros illégaux. Alors il devrait être heureux. C'était logique, non ? Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Pas face à ce spectacle. L'homme aux habits de brigands inspectait du regard les affaires laissées par le vilain à l'origine de cette attaque, tandis que lui, se contentait de le regarder faire. Incapable de bouger. Il ne remarqua qu'à la dernière seconde, deux bras inconnus qui entrèrent dans son champs de vision et qui l'enlacèrent dans une puissante étreinte. Puis il sentit un corps se coller à son dos, une main se poser sur ses yeux et une tête sur son épaule.

« Ne regarde pas. »

C'était bien trop tard. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient là, abasourdit, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qui n'avait pas été.

« On a... On a essayé de l'aider… On … Il … »

Sa voix tremblait. Comme tout le corps de son interlocuteur. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

« Faut y aller… Deku »

Izuku tourna légèrement la tête, incitant ainsi son interlocuteur à retirer sa paume de son visage et à lui faire face. Il le vit, sur le point de pleurer. Pourtant, il se forçait à lui sourire.

« Faut qu'on continue... »

« Nous, faut qu'on se barre. » fit abruptement Duster. Jetant le sac du vilain au sol, tout en gardant avec lui quelques flacons vides.

« Maître ! Tu vois bien dans quel état il est ! Laisse-lui le temps ! » Le jeune héro resserra son étreinte. « Regarde le ! »

« Juste lui ? »

Le dénommé boss se tourna et laissa son regard glisser sur eux. D'abord sur lui, puis sur celui qui s'était présenté, au départ comme son élève. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Mais il semblait tout de même plus compatissant que lors de leur première interaction. Il s'avança, alors, et s'asseyait non loin d'eux.

Il sentit à nouveau un bras lui serrer la taille, puis tenter de le soulever. Cherchant à lui donner l'élan pour se lever. Pourtant, ils retombèrent aussitôt, leurs genoux frappant le sol dans un bruit sec. L'étreinte gagna encore une fois en force, cependant, Izuku sentait les tremblements le secouer de plus en plus fort. Ou était-ce lui qui trembler depuis le début ? Il n'en savait rien, au final.

« Ça devait pas se passer comme ça… ça devait … Merde… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, un murmure brisé par l'arrivées des premières larmes qu'il sentait sur son costume en miette. Celui du garçon l'était aussi, d'ailleurs. Ce costume aux couleurs de All Might qu'il avait trouvé si cool, était à présent déchiré ci et là, recouvert de poussières et de sang. Généralement, cela n'était pas un aspect négatif. Avoir un costume usé était une preuve que l'on avait tout donné. Que l'on avait mis dans sa mission, toutes sa force et sa détermination. Et c'était bien le cas, ils avaient tout les deux donner leur maximum, à s'en dépasser, à s'en blesser.

Tout cela pour cet fin. Pour cette misérable _réussite._

Il tourna la tête et fixa de nouveau le spectacle qui lui faisait face. Une part de son esprit lui disait que c'était stupide. Et ça l'était ! Pourquoi se faire du mal inutilement ? Plus il le regardait, plus il savait que cette image resterait graver dans sa mémoire. Pourtant, il la regardait. Là devant lui, leur cruelle réussite.

Il entendait le héro renégat murmurer des excuses, encore et encore.

« Crawler. » Izuku ne reconnu pas sa voix. Depuis quand sonnait-elle aussi fatiguée ?

Koichi garda la tête niché sur l'épaule de Izuku. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, lui-même avait gardé le regard fixe. Cependant, il continua. Il savait qu'il avait son attention.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »

Le jeune adulte ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses sanglots étaient silencieux, mais Izuku n'avait ni besoin de voir, ni d'entendre. Il sentait toute la peine de son allier sur son dos et son épaule.

« De tout j'imagine ? » Il lâcha un rire sans joie. « De ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, de ne pas être arriver à temps, … de ne pas avoir pu sauter aussi haut que j'aurais du … de … »

Koichi se tut. Izuku aussi. Puis, lentement, chacun se tourna vers l'autre.

Le plus âgé se força à sourire. « Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à pleurer. » Et en effet, Izuku pleurait.

Peut-être ce fut le déclic ? Qu'importe, en réalité. La tout de suite, ni Koichi, ni Izuku ne voulaient raisonner sur leur agissement. Ils se laissèrent pleurer. Car ils avaient mal. Cette réussite, ils n'en voulaient pas. Pas comme ça ! Ils entendaient au loin, la population se réjouir de cette nouvelle victoire, de ce nouvel exemple de la supériorité des héros, du bien qui l'emporte sur la mal. Ah bon ? C'était ça le bien ? Les deux fans d'All Might avaient beau inspecter cette salle, ils avaient beau la détailler dans ses moindre recoins, ils ne voyaient rien de bien, rien de victorieux, rien qui ne méritait que l'on se réjouisse, qu'on les applaudisse et scande leur noms. Il n'y avait rien.

Rien hormis le cadavre du vilain explosé à quelques mètres d'eux. Le sang n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sécher. Les quelques mètres entourant le défunt était recouvert de ce liquide rougeâtre qui donnait la nausée à l'apprenti héro. Et au milieu, le corps était allongé, semblant tout simplement dormir. Mais personne n'aurait pu être dupe, le trou béant ornant sa tempe était la preuve la plus indiscutable – avec le tapis de sang l'entourant- qu'il ne restait plus une once de vie dans ce corps.

« Faut pas rester là. » Fit Knuckel s'approchant des deux garçons.

« Comment… » Commença Koichi. « Comment vous faites Maitre pour … »

« Pour ne pas m'effondrer ? »

L'homme jeta un regard sur le cadavre inerte. « Parce que c'était prévisible. » Il s'avança vers le corps, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Son regard n'exprimait que peu de chose. Comme si cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce macabre spectacle. « Un sans alter qui ne supportait plus d'être _personne_ dans ce monde et qui par dépit se tourne vers des moyens illégaux pour se venger, gagner en popularité ou tout simplement exister. » Son regard glissa sur le revolver encore présent dans sa main. « Et réalisant qu'il a perdu, préfère fuir que de retomber dans sa vie passé. » Il se tourna à nouveau face aux garçons. « Alors non, ça me surprend pas qu'il est décidé de se tirer une balle plutôt que de revenir à sa vie de sans alter. » Il ria sec. « C'est pas comme si cette société aidait. Soit t'es assez fort pour tenir droit, soit tu choisis les ruelles. » Il s'avança vers le duo encore au sol et les força tout deux à le regarder. « Il a choisi sa vie et sa fin. Il y a pas à chercher plus loin. »

« Mais comment vous pouvez sortir, ça ! » S'écria Koichi, serrant instinctivement une nouvelle fois Izuku dans ses bras. « Vous, vous êtes bien placé pour sav -» et Koichi se tut. Semblant se souvenir d'un détail d'une très grande importance. Il regarda son maitre d'un air désolé, ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Il préféra se taire. Résigné et frustré. Izuku, lui, s'était contenté d'écouter les propos du plus vieux. Paroles qui faisaient douloureusement écho à une vie qu'il avait connu. Certes, elle appartenait au passé et Izuku se pensait comme une personne toujours tourner vers l'avant. Néanmoins, cette partie de sa vie faisait tout de même partie de lui. Il pouvait ne plus y penser, mais pas l'oublier, ni l'effacer. De sordides questions commencèrent à polluer son esprit, mais il se ressaisit en sentant une forte poigne sur son épaule. Knuckel s'était décalé de sorte à se trouver en face à lui. Encore une fois, Izuku se fit la remarque que cet homme était imposant. L'échange était silencieux, mais parfois, les yeux pouvaient parler d'eux même. Izuku avait la sensation qu'ici, c'était le cas. Ils avaient quelque chose en commun, quelques choses d'identique avec cet homme. C'était une vague impression, mais elle était bien présente.

« Tu peux continuer ? »

La question était simple. Izuku comprit. Il hocha la tête.

« Bien. » Il se leva. Koichi en fit de même. Laissant son bras glisser sur celui du plus jeune. Dernier geste de réconfort avant de reprendre leur rôle respectif.

« Faut que t'aille rejoindre ton équipe et que tu fasses distraction le temps qu'on se tire avec les flacons. Je reviendrais vers toi pour savoir ce que tu as vu là-dessous. »

« Yuei ne vous laissera jamais vous approcher de moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On sait se débrouiller. »

« J'espère avoir l'occasion de te croiser dans un contexte différent, Deku. » Et sur ces mots, Koichi disparu derrière son Maître.

Izuku se retrouva seul dans la salle. Seul avec ce tas de chair sans vie. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration afin de reprendre contenance. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et tenta de contacter ses équipiers afin de leur faire un rapport sur l'état de la situation.

Deku avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire pour conclure cette satané mission.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son supérieur arriva à ses côtés, suivit du reste de l'équipe. Izuku leur fit un bref résumé de ce qui s'était passé, omettant certaines des informations qui concernaient les deux héros illégaux.

Le plus haut gradé écouta les explications tout en observant la scène. « La mission était de sauver les otages. C'est choses faite. »

« Mais ce gars s'est - »

« L'objectif a été rempli. » Il n'avait pas crié. Mais le ton de sa voix disait explicitement qu'aucune protestations ne seraient accepter. « Cette mission fut accomplie avec succès. On laisse la police gérer le reste. Repos pour tous. »

Sur ces mots, le chef quitta la salle. Personne ne protesta, mais l'horreur et la frustration étaient présente dans chaque expression. Izuku, quant à lui, suivit silencieusement ses camarades. Avant de quitter les lieux, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps inerte. Le corps de ce Villain, de ce sans alter qui avait fait le choix de mourir. Au loin, il entendait encore les cris d'exclamations des citoyens et des journalistes.

Jamais il ne crut qu'une réussite pouvait être aussi amer.

* * *

 **... Bon ok, c'est hyper triste mais la vie de héro n'est pas toujours rose, pardi ! Normalement, du fluff va suivre dans ma fiction "Le temps d'un été" et mon recueil sur Eri. Donc ça équilibre les choses, non ?**

 **En tout cas, merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire cet Os ! Bonne continuation à toi, lecteur :D**


End file.
